


Диалог

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Indian!Snape, M/M, Out of Character, Road Trips, Romance, dumb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Бизнес пришел в упадок? Индеец вам в помощь.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Каждое утро я улыбаюсь и говорю:

«Доброе утро! Не желаете выбрать дрель в нашем салоне? Лучшие цены, гарантированное качество!»

Каждый день я улыбаюсь и говорю:

«Добрый день! Не желаете выбрать дрель в нашем салоне? Лучшие цены, гарантированное качество!»

Каждый вечер я улыбаюсь и говорю:

«Добрый вечер! Не желаете выбрать дрель в нашем салоне? Лучшие цены, гарантированное качество!»

Так проходит моя жизнь.

Мне восемнадцать лет, и я работаю в салоне дрелей и прочих инструментов «Бруннингс». Этот салон принадлежит моему дяде, а когда-нибудь он будет принадлежать моему двоюродному брату Дадли. Я же всегда буду улыбаться и говорить, приветствуя покупателей у входа:

«Здравствуйте! Не желаете выбрать дрель в нашем салоне? Лучшие цены, гарантированное качество!»

А потом, если мне очень повезет, в магазин ворвется какой-нибудь грабитель и застрелит меня, потому что я слишком медленно буду выгребать ему медяки.

Но шансы невелики – сюда вообще редко кто заходит. Покупателей нет, так что большую часть времени я просто вытираю пыль с полок, таскаю ящики на склад и обратно, выкладываю товар, переделываю ценники, занимаюсь бухгалтерией – работа всегда найдется. Мне нравится работать по выходным – тогда во всем салоне только я один, Дадли играет в футбол с друзьями, а дядя отдыхает дома. Это славное время, тихое – я могу включить радио и следующему, кто войдет в салон (не купить что-нибудь, конечно же, а просто спрятаться от жары) сказать:

«Добрый день!» – а больше ничего не добавить.

На самом деле, цены у нас не лучшие. Да и качество не ахти. Терпеть не могу лгать – особенно, когда ложь настолько явная. Но прекрасно знаю, что мне грозит, если лгать я не буду.

Дядя от меня не в восторге. Я вообще-то не самый популярный человек в городе. Многие считают меня странным. Даже не знаю, почему. Наверное, потому что я действительно странный. Дядя и тетя постоянно говорят, что я – их наказание. Но наказывают чаще всего меня. Я знаю, что в нормальных семьях так не принято – размахивать кулаками и все такое. Но, наверное, нормальные семьи предназначены для нормальных людей, вроде Дадли. Более нормального человека я в жизни не встречал. Иногда смотрю на него, а вижу побеленную стену – без единой надписи, без крохотной трещинки или неровности. Аж жуть берет.

Дадли приходится торчать в салоне, потому что дядя вроде как передает ему опыт. Хотя Дадли ничего не делает, разве что лепит жвачку на полки или пишет разные гадости красным карандашом в журнале товарного учета. Но не в этот раз – в этот раз он оживлен, потому что дядя нанял индейца. Дядя постоянно придумывает новые способы привлечь покупателей. Ему кажется, если за прилавком будет стоять не маленький фрик с лохматой башкой, а настоящий индеец, то народ сразу захочет у него что-нибудь купить. Не знаю, может, он и прав – появление будущего сотрудника «Бруннингс» заставило даже Дадли прийти на работу вовремя.

Индеец сейчас у дяди в кабинете, так что мне еще не удалось на него взглянуть. Зато я имел удовольствие выслушать все, что Дадли успел разузнать об этом парне. Непрекращающуюся трескотню брата я слушаю с самого утра.

– У всех индейцев такие дурацкие имена! Всегда, во всех фильмах! Я спросил у папы, этого зовут Север, прикинь! То есть, его зовут Северный Экспресс – потому что он прямо там родился! В поезде! И в газете была статья – «Рождение в Северном Экспрессе». Его мать тоже из этих, спуталась с каким-то янки. А что за янки, никто не знает, даже мама не знает. – Чтобы тетя Петунья чего-то не знала, это должно лежать в папке «Совершенно секретно» в столе у Ее Величества. – Мать у него умерла, когда рожала, даже с поезда не сошла. Его на нашей станции вынесли, приют, все дела, а потом – прикинь, Старый Тоби его взял к себе. Старый Тоби из мастерской, пьяница, ты его знаешь. Ну, тот, который в прошлый раз чуть полки не опрокинул. Он все пытался сделать из него что-нибудь приличное, из индейца. Хотел, наверное, чтобы бизнес возродил – его поганую автомастерскую. Там тыщу лет капот Джерри выпрямляют, он уже и ждать перестал, когда сделают.

В мастерской Снейпа я был только раз, когда разносил рекламные буклеты по городу. Там пахло чем-то прогорклым, было темно, и стояла всего одна машина. Злополучный Форд Англия Джерри из зеленого дома – он врезался на этой машине в дерево, и с тех пор она в починке у Снейпа. Кажется, уже третий или четвертый год.

Никакого индейца я не видел.

Я вообще не знал о его существовании, пока дядя не сообщил, что нанимает его на работу. Может, в городе и ходили сплетни, но они прошли мимо меня. К сожалению, Дадли собрался возместить мне это. Он затыкается, только когда дверь кабинета открывается, и дядя выходит оттуда. А следом за ним наш новый сотрудник.

И, черт возьми, такого злобного взгляда я не видел еще ни у кого. Ах нет, кажется, именно таким меня смерил Старый Тоби, когда я попытался напеть ему что-то о сверлах.

– Ну, привет! – усмехается Дадли. Индеец таращится куда-то между нашими головами, и даже бровью не ведет.

– Не старайся, – бурчит дядя. – Он немой. Еще и глухой.

– Глухонемой индеец! Ну и зачем он нам? – Дадли смотрит на дядю, как на конченного психа. Я не смею, хотя мысленно спрашиваю то же самое.

– Меньше разговоров! – рявкает дядя, тут же багровея лицом. Я вдруг соображаю, что дядя не подозревал ни о чем таком, когда нанимал его. То ли так хотел заполучить индейца, что даже не провел собеседования, то ли просто-напросто проиграл в карты Снейпу. – Ты! Иди работай! Разгреби товар! – дядя толкает индейца в плечо, тот сжимает плотнее губы. – А ты! Иди с ним и объясни ему все!

– Как? – возмущаюсь я, и тут же получаю подзатыльник.

– Иди и делай! Я здесь босс!

Вот с этим уже не поспоришь. Я тащусь к стеллажам, индеец беззвучно следует за мной.

Мы разгребаем товар до позднего вечера. Север довольно быстро сообразил, что от него требуется. Плохо только, что он не говорит – если бы он диктовал, а я записывал код товара, дело пошло бы быстрее. Но мы справляемся. Дядя и Дадли ушли – они никогда не пропускают ужин, а я работаю до закрытия. Дядя швырнул мне ключи, как обычно напомнив, чтобы я хорошенько все вымыл перед уходом.

– И следи за этим, – толстый палец указывает на Севера. – Чтобы ничего не стащил.

Я впервые радуюсь чужой глухоте. Дядино чувство такта постоянно меня поражает.

Индеец работает старательно – сильные руки напрягаются, когда он снимает с полки очередной ящик, длинные волосы закрывают лицо, когда Север склоняется над ящиком, открывая его и вытаскивая упакованные в пупырчатый целлофан дрели. Я краем глаза наблюдаю за ним – не для того, чтобы пресечь кражу, а просто с непривычки. Такая яркая внешность всегда привлекает внимание, а я, хоть и стараюсь не таращиться, не могу отвести взгляд от всего, что необычно. Помню, как-то раз к нам заглянул турист. Они здесь редко, но встречаются, и это всегда интересно – потому что в маленьком городе, вроде нашего, любой новый человек интересен. Но этот! Он был просто огромным, как великан. И к тому же носил бороду – но явно забывал ее расчесывать хотя бы раз в неделю. Я так засмотрелся на него, что забыл выпалить свою обычную фразу – за что потом получил нагоняй от дяди. Великан хоть и заметил, что я на него смотрю, не рассердился. Он подмигнул мне и ушел, помахивая зонтиком.

Я напарываюсь на злой взгляд и понимаю, что индеец вряд ли станет мне подмигивать. Ему не нравится, что я смотрю – а я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Никогда еще не видел таких черных глаз. Черные глаза приносят беду. Дадли мне рассказывал, что к его другу как-то на улице подошла цыганка, и у нее были черные глаза. «Какие красивые у тебя волосы», – сказала она, и на следующий день все волосы у этого друга выпали. Бред, конечно, но почему-то прочно вклинилось в память.

Индеец выпрямляется, гневно скривив губы. Я ни разу за весь день не видел его улыбающимся. С другой стороны, чему тут улыбаться?

– Эй, как насчет перерыва?

Я вспоминаю, что он не слышит меня, и изображаю жестом: «Пить». Индеец пристально глядит на меня, затем кивает. Я вдруг понимаю, что он устал – это его первый день здесь, он еще не привык к такой работе. Даже не знаю, чем он занимался в мастерской Снейпа – явно не машину Джерри чинил.

Маленький электрический чайник у дяди в кабинете – хватает ровно на две кружки. Мне строго запрещено им пользоваться, но никто и не узнает. Две чашки чая – для меня и моего нового напарника. Подозреваю, что Дадли теперь чаще будет сбегать на футбол или в кино, или куда там еще ходят нормальные люди.

Север принимает из моих рук чашку и подносит ее к губам. Принюхивается – ноздри раздуваются и сужаются, когда Север втягивает в них пар, поднимающийся над чашкой. У него удивительно большой нос. Не знаю, может, у всех индейцев такой. Я действительно мало про них знаю – кроме всякой книжной чепухи про скальпы и томагавки. Север не вплетает в волосы перья, не разукрашивает лицо. Он одет в белую футболку, чуть потемневшую от пота и тесно облегающую торс, и мятые брюки, которые ему явно велики. Мне это знакомо – приходилось донашивать за Дадли одежду, а Север, должно быть, донашивает за Снейпом. Я содрогаюсь от этой мысли.

Он пьет, наконец, и тут же морщится – не нравится чай из пакетика, должно быть.

– В следующий раз приготовишь сам, – ворчу беззлобно, зная, что он не услышит. Что-то в этом есть – говорить с человеком, сидящим рядом с тобой, понимая, что не будешь услышан. Дает какую-то свободу, что ли. – Ты читаешь по губам? Нет, вряд ли. Иначе ты давно бы уже послал дядю. Мне стыдно за него, почти все время, знаешь ли. Но ты не злись – он не будет к тебе приставать, у него уже есть мальчик для битья. Главное, пореже смотри на него этим своим презрительным взглядом. Он не любит такое, сразу начинает орать, как бешеный. Не любит, когда на него смотрят. У меня глаза моей матери – это мне тетя сказала. А фотографий не осталось.

Индеец невозмутимо пьет чай, и я вдруг улыбаюсь.

– Сдается мне, мы с тобой поладим.

Я заканчиваю позже обычного – проще было бы разгрузить товар самому, но дядя хочет, чтобы индеец приносил пользу. И тот старается, не халтурит, как это обычно делает Дадли. Мне вдруг становится интересно, сколько дядя будет ему платить. Вот бы хоть раз получить нормальную зарплату.

Я закрываю кассу, убираю деньги в сейф и заполняю журнал доходов, а когда выхожу из своей каморки, Север заканчивает мыть зал. Я не просил его, но это очень кстати.

– Спасибо.

Он не замечает меня, убирает ведро со шваброй в кладовую. Я подхожу и прикасаюсь к его плечу – Север резко поворачивается, хлестнув меня по лицу волосами, и смотрит так, что душа уходит в пятки. Я прикасаюсь к своей груди и чуть наклоняю голову:

«Спасибо».

Думаю, он меня понимает. Но только щурит глаза и плотнее сжимает губы.

Я собираю упаковочный целлофан, оставив себе кусочек – буду лопать надутые пузырьки по дороге домой. Другой кусок сую в руки индейцу. Он смотрит с недоумением.

– Ты что, никогда не пробовал? Эй, это же просто. Я покажу.

Мне приходится сжать его пальцами наполненный воздухом пузырек. Большой палец у Севера горячий и темный, с плоским бесцветным ногтем. Я убираю руку, и мне хочется сунуть ее в карман или вытереть о штаны – кажется, что прикосновение еще жжется на кончиках пальцев.

Я закрываю магазин, и мы с Севером расходимся в разные стороны – он в сторону Тупика, где живет Снейп, а я к Тисовой улице. Когда я уже на углу, я поворачиваюсь и кричу ему:

«До завтра!»

Но он, конечно, не оборачивается.

***

Я оказался прав – Дадли вообще перестал приходить в салон. Дядя тоже оказался прав – к нам стали чаще заходить, чтобы взглянуть на «этого дикаря, которого прятал в мастерской Снейп» – хотя как по мне, так Тоби Снейп сам больший дикарь. Меня ужасно злят все эти любопытные зеваки, которые шепчутся, не потрудившись даже выйти из салона. Север делает вид, что ничего не замечает – отрешено глядит перед собой, лицо его становится пустым, почти тупым, и несколько человек уже спросили у меня: «Он что, еще и слабоумный?»

Когда дядя уходит или слишком занят у себя в кабинете, я стараюсь устроить так, чтобы Север работал на складе или в моей подсобке, а сам общаюсь с покупателями. Они недовольны. Хотят, чтобы их обслуживал индеец, и им плевать, глухонемой он или нет – это его работа, в конце концов. Жаль только, что они все равно ничего не покупают.

Когда уходит очередная партия любопытных, я подхожу к Северу.

– Это скоро кончится. Им надоест.

Север вздыхает.

Мы работаем молча, или я болтаю всякие глупости, позволяя себе рассказывать то, что еще никогда никому не рассказывал – про маму с папой и про сны, которые меня достали, и про дядю, про то, как он меня ненавидит, но терпит. Говорю про свою мечту – смотаться куда-нибудь далеко, где никто меня не знает, и быть настолько странным, насколько захочу. Север отличный слушатель. Он не только не смеется над моими мечтами, но даже взглядом не удостаивает, позволяя раскрывать душу.

Когда дядя уезжает по делам, и в магазине остаемся только мы вдвоем, я включаю радио, а Север садится под вентилятором. Длинные волосы вздымаются на сквозняке. Тяжелые и черные, и слишком длинные – ниже лопаток. Уже одно только это может вызвать негодование и пересуды в нашем городке. Я знаю, что Тоби пытался остричь их – Дадли рассказывал. Тоби и переименовать Севера пытался, да только не прижилось. Я рад. Уже привык звать его Севером, и кажется, никакое другое имя ему и не подойдет.

– Тебе, наверное, жутко жарко?

Даже мне жарко, хотя мои волосы торчат в разные стороны, открывая шею.

– Возьми, – я протягиваю Северу аптекарскую резинку, у нас их много. Дядина мечта – перетягивать этими резинками толстые пачки денег. – Серьезно. Станет легче.

Север глядит на меня с презрением, но я к такому уже привык. Он всегда так глядит, и еще у него есть злобный взгляд, взгляд «меня-здесь-нет», вопросительный взгляд – это когда я пытаюсь жестами объяснить, что не дотягиваюсь до верхней полки, так что не может ли он снять вон ту электродрель? Я знаю все его взгляды наперечет, и даже научился подражать некоторым. Вот сейчас я тоже вздергиваю бровь и молча протягиваю ему резинку. Север хмурится.

– Как хочешь.

Я кладу резинку на прилавок рядом с ним и ухожу. Когда я оборачиваюсь в следующий раз, Север пытается собрать волосы в хвост, но у него не слишком-то получается. Я почему-то думал, он заплетет их в косу, но он выбирает меньшее из двух зол и сидит с нелепым хвостом ровно до тех пор, пока над дверью не бренькает колокольчик. Тогда Север так молниеносно сдирает резинку, что волосы его чуть не попадают в лопасти вентилятора. Я пытаюсь спрятать улыбку – вот вам и непроницаемый индеец, которому плевать на всех этих зевак!

Пытаюсь понять, в чем тут дело – то ли он доверяет мне настолько, что готов выглядеть смешным рядом, то ли не считает достойным беспокойство о внешности. И еще я пытаюсь понять, какая мне вообще разница и зачем я об этом думаю.

Как обычно, ни к чему путному не прихожу.

***

«Доброе утро», «Добрый день», «Добрый вечер» – от одного до другого проходит моя жизнь.

Сегодня я получаю нагоняй от дяди, не по работе. Дома забыл проверить, выключен ли утюг, когда уходил – оказалось, не выключен. «Дом мог сгореть, дурья башка! Из-за какого-то жалкого говнюка вроде тебя я мог остаться на улице! И Петунья! И Дадли! Мало ты нам бед принес! Вечные траты! Даже если будешь работать всю жизнь, никогда не возместишь то, что мы из-за тебя перенесли! Неблагодарный уродец!» – когда дядя начинает говорить про благодарность, дело плохо. Но в этот раз обходится – он просто приложил меня о стену разок, но руки распускать не стал, все-таки рабочее место.

Я не в духе, и когда Север кидает на меня свой вопросительный взгляд, просто отворачиваюсь. Мне стыдно, как всегда, когда такое происходит – по-скотски себя ведет дядя, а стыдно мне, вот уж несправедливость! Может, башка у меня и дурья – в ней вечно ветер гуляет, – но однажды я обязательно дам сдачи. Может, через пару лет. Может, свихнусь, возьму топор и всех убью. А потом соседские кумушки будут давать интервью: «Мы ждали чего-то подобного. Он всегда был странным».

Север трогает меня за плечо, но я только дергаюсь, стряхивая его руку. Не хочется смотреть ему в глаза – он сильный, презрительный, рядом с ним я выгляжу еще более жалким. Север не пристает, уходит в зал и стойко выносит очередного посетителя – тот делает вид, что разглядывает сверла, хотя на самом деле разглядывает Севера. Я разглядываю собственные дрожащие руки, сложенные на коленях. Ушибленное плечо болит, что тоже не добавляет радости.

Север подходит и снова трогает меня за плечо, на этот раз – за ушибленное. Я вскрикиваю и поворачиваюсь к нему.

– Отвяжись! Оставь меня в покое, слышишь?! Занимайся своей работой!..

Мгновенная обида во взгляде – и тут же снова непроницаемое лицо. Север отворачивается и возвращается к покупателю.

– Так где насадки? – повторяет тот. Север разглядывает полки.

– Третий шкаф слева! – бурчу я, и покупатель кривится.

– Обслуживание у вас могло бы быть и получше.

Остаток дня мы игнорируем друг друга – Север умеет быть незаметным, и его легко игнорировать. Я до темноты сижу в салоне, потому что знаю – домой лучше не соваться, пока все не заснут. Север моет пол и уходит.

На следующее утро он все еще обижен, а вот я уже раскаиваюсь. У меня всегда так – скажу что-нибудь дурацкое или сделаю, а потом начинаю жалеть, но слишком поздно. Не так уж много у меня друзей, чтобы вести себя так грубо с кем-то, кто не называет меня «чокнутым» или «уродцем». Весь день занимаюсь самобичеванием и раздумываю, как бы извиниться, но Север подходит ко мне сам – вечером, когда мы остаемся в салоне одни. Протягивает флакон из-под таблеток, даже наклейка полустертая осталась. Но внутри что-то густое и зеленое, пахнет травой.

– Э-э-э… и что это? – интересуюсь я. Север показывает на мое плечо. Потом, помедлив, достает из кармана бумажку.

«ВОКРУГ УШИБА УТРОМ И ВЕЧЕРОМ» – кривые, неуклюжие буквы, как из тетради ученика младшей школы. Я едва сдерживаю улыбку, но когда смотрю на Севера, она пропадает – тот стиснул кулаки, опустил голову. Ждет, что я буду смеяться, наверное.

Я забираю у него флакон, потом касаюсь его плеча:

«Спасибо».

Уголки его губ приподнимаются вверх – ровно на секунду, но мне и этого хватает.


	2. Chapter 2

В очередную субботу приходит Дадли. Это жаркий день, гудит вентилятор, по радио сплошные летние хиты, плотная ткань форменных белых футболок мокрая и горячая, пристает к спине. Мы с Севером едим мороженое – фургон мороженщика остановился через дорогу от салона, и Север сходил за рожками для нас двоих. Видно, не терпится потратить первую зарплату. Я пытаюсь не угваздаться талым шоколадным, Север невозмутимо облизывает шарик пломбира. Он даже мороженое умудряется есть с каменной рожей.

Я, как всегда, несу разные глупости.

– И уже совсем не болит. Даже синяка не осталось, хотя я мазал всего два раза. Клевая штука, и, черт, ты мог бы на этом заработать. Представь – уедем куда-нибудь далеко отсюда, откроешь свою аптеку, будешь разводить всякие мази… а я буду стоять в дверях и говорить посетителям: «Добрый день, рады видеть вас в аптеке «Север»! Не желаете выбрать превосходную мазь от воспаления? Лучшие цены, гарантия качества!»

Север глядит перед собой, но вид у него довольный. Когда звякает колокольчик над дверью, я прячу мороженое за спину и успеваю выпалить половину привычной фразы, когда вижу посетителей. Это Дадли и его друзья – жуткая шпана, на мой взгляд. От них всегда много шума, и когда они тусуются у Дурслей дома, я стараюсь куда-нибудь смотаться от греха подальше. Но сейчас бежать некуда. Дадли привел их постебаться над Севером, как раньше приводил показать меня – чокнутый родственник, подходить близко к клетке и кормить запрещается. Дадли подходит к прилавку и садится на него своей толстой задницей, ухмыльнувшись мне через плечо.

– Пашешь, Гарри? А этот что? Не обижает тебя?

Друзья Дадли уже обступили Севера со всех сторон, смеются, пихают в плечо.

– Он че, правда немой?..

– Ну и грива! Длиннее, чем у Мэгги-два-пальца, а?

– На вид – полный фрик, честно! Мне было бы стремно оставаться с таким наедине. Эй, Гарри! Не ссышься? Или он уже все с тобой сделал?

– Хватит уже, – ворчу я неубедительно. Мне страшно. Когда их так много – мне всегда страшно. Дадли подмигивает мне.

– Интересно, где его Тоби прятал все это время? На улицах же мы его не встречали.

– Наверное, он гуляет только по ночам. Чтобы народ не пугать.

– Ну-ну.

Они дергают его за волосы. Один из придурков похлопывает его по щеке. Север глядит отрешенно, лицо ничего не выражает. Он не пытается вырваться, и это хорошо – было бы им лишнее развлечение. Я боюсь, что Север сделает что-нибудь глупое, но он будто выключился – как в тот раз, когда дядя орал на него из-за неправильно рассортированных сверл.

– Дадли, – тихо прошу я, но он не обращает на меня внимания. Улыбается во весь рот, говорит:

– Зная Тоби, индеец вообще сидел на цепи, как животное.

– Или в подвале, – говорит один из друзей Дадли. – Чудище из подвала.

– Или в чулане, – добавляет Дадли, глянув на меня. Ну да, намек ясен. Мне пришлось жить в чулане несколько лет. Большая часть моих вещей по-прежнему там, но сейчас мне разрешают спать в гостиной, на диване.

Один из друзей Дадли пихает Севера в грудь. Тот расставляет ноги чуть шире, чтобы удержать равновесие. Теперь его пихают в спину.

– Хватит уже! – говорю я громче. – Серьезно, Дадли, выметайтесь. Мы здесь работать пытаемся.

– Наверное, ему давали есть сырое мясо.

– Точно! Вон и следы от ошейника.

– Взгляните на его кислую рожу! Он не только немой, он еще и тупой.

– Ау, приятель, вернись на землю!

Они щелкают пальцами перед его носом, кто-то отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Все смеются.

– ХВАТИТ!

Над ними взрывается лампочка, осыпая осколками и их, и Севера.

– Твою мать! Что это было?

Отморозки рассыпаются в разные стороны, оставив Севера в покое.

– Индейцы могут делать всякие такие штучки, – говорит один из них. – Темная магия и все такое.

Дадли смотрит на меня. Он еще не забыл тот случай в зоопарке. Он еще не забыл. Я гляжу в пол и не произношу ни слова, пока все они не уходят.

Потом подхожу к Северу. Он глядит куда-то сквозь меня.

– Не шевелись.

Я вынимаю осколки из его волос.

– У Мэгги-два-пальца на голове черт знает что. У тебя гораздо лучше, – сообщаю я Северу.

***

В один из дней Север не в духе. По нему не скажешь, у него всегда хмурое лицо, но я умею различать его настроение с первого же взгляда. Когда я вопросительно гляжу на него – у меня не выходит делать это так выразительно, как умеет Север, но все же, – он только качает головой.

Он моет зал, я закрываю кассу. Гасим свет и опускаем жалюзи. Выходим на прохладную ночную улицу. Север ждет, пока я закрою дверь. А потом я увязываюсь за ним, в сторону Тупика.

– Покажешь мне, где живешь?

В мастерской темно, хоть глаз выколи. Я шарю по стене в поисках выключателя, но Север трогает меня за руку и качает головой:

«Не надо».

Машина Джерри похожа на чудище, раскрывшее пасть. Погнутый капот закрывается, если навалиться на него всем телом, но тогда распахивается багажник. В багажнике поблескивают батареи бутылок – дешевый виски и дорогой, ликеры, джин и пиво.

– Ого! Твоя заначка?

Север глядит с презрением. Я тянусь к одной бутылке, посмотреть этикетку, но Север перехватывает мою руку. Он яростно качает головой, волосы хлещут по плечам.

– Ладно, ладно, расслабься. Не собираюсь я воровать у Тоби, не совсем еще спятил.

Мы закрываем багажник и садимся на него сверху.

– А где ты спишь? У тебя есть своя спальня? Это не то чтобы я слушал их бредни про подвал, просто у меня вот, к примеру, нет. Но у нас дом поменьше. Не понимаю, к чему Тоби мастерская, если он машины чинить не умеет?

Север вырисовывает что-то пальцем на багажнике.

– Знал бы Джерри, что его машина стала погребом. Знаешь, если я слишком много болтаю, ты в любой момент можешь меня остановить. Ты уже, наверное, думаешь, как бы от меня избавиться…

Я тихо смеюсь. Север вдруг поднимает голову и глядит мне в глаза, пристально, цепко. Мы сидим слишком близко, почти утыкаемся носами, когда поворачиваемся друг к другу. В темноте его глаза кажутся двумя дырами на лице. Я открываю рот, а в следующий момент раздается шум, и дверь мастерской распахивается, так, что дребезжат стекла.

– Кто здесь?! А ну выходите, вонючие ублюдки!

Север хватает меня за шкирку и вышвыривает из мастерской, вытолкнув с черного хода. Я падаю в кусты и замираю там, услышав пьяный, хриплый окрик Тоби:

– А ну стоять! У меня есть ружье!.. Я тебе покажу, как воровать у Снейпа!! А ну-ка… а, это ты. Иди сюда, живо… трогал мои бутылки?! Иди сюда, поганец…

Голоса стихают, хлопает дверь. Я жду в кустах еще несколько минут, напряженно прислушиваясь. В доме что-то разбивается, потом снова тихо. Когда я выбираюсь на подъездную дорожку, в окне на втором этаже загорается свет. В желтом прямоугольнике четко вырисовывается силуэт Севера. Он стоит и смотрит на меня, а потом машет рукой:

«Иди».

И я ухожу.

***

На следующий день Север не появляется. Закрыв магазин, я иду до мастерской Тоби. Мне не по себе, и еще я очень зол. Злость прибавляет мне наглости, так что я просто долблюсь в дверь, пока Тоби не распахивает ее. Злой, как черт – но это его обычное состояние.

– Чего тебе? – рявкает, обрызгав меня слюнями.

Я на ходу сочиняю, что пришел по поручению дяди, который волнуется – отчего его работник сегодня не появился. Дядя и в самом деле что-то такое спрашивал, в своей обычной грубой манере, так что я даже не вру. А вот Тоби врет, это сразу видно:

– Приболел, – говорит он, сверлит меня подозрительным взглядом. – Так и передай. Завтра выйдет на работу.

Тоби не пускает меня дальше порога и говорит в узкую щелку, но я умудряюсь разглядеть за его спиной Севера. У него рука перемотана грязным бинтом.

– Несчастный случай, – говорит Тоби, проследив мой взгляд.

– Ну да. Конечно, – ухмыляюсь я криво. Мне хочется схватить Тоби за волосы или стукнуть по зубам. Но я только прощаюсь и ухожу.

Чтобы вернуться поздно ночью.

Слинять из дома не сложно – дядя с тетей спят наверху, и дядя храпит так, что хоть война начнись – никто не проснется. Дадли до рассвета рубится в он-лайн срелялки, закупорив уши наушниками. Так что я просто выскальзываю из гостиной в прихожую, беру с крючка ключи и выхожу на ночную улицу.

Мне нравится наш город ночью. Когда вот так пусто и тихо, и все окна темные. В маленьких городках люди спят крепко. Мне нравится гулять одному по центральным улицам, шагать посреди дороги. Будто я – последний выживший на Земле, будто весь этот город принадлежит мне.

В Тупике мне становится не по себе – очень уж жуткий район, дома теснятся друг к другу слишком близко, как кривые зубы тетушки Мардж. Дом Снейпа я нахожу с третьего раза. Зато камешком в нужное окно попадаю сразу же. Это довольно глупо – во-первых, Север все равно не услышал бы, во-вторых, окно открыто, и камень проваливается в комнату. Как и следующие два. Я надеюсь, кровать Севера находится рядом с окном – тогда есть шанс разбудить его.

Мне везет. Вскоре в окне появляется лохматая голова – вид у сонного Севера очень забавный. Особенно здорово видеть изумление на его бесстрастном лице – жаль, что темно, и я не могу как следует разглядеть его. Север спускается ловко – с подоконника на дерево, растущее рядом, и по веткам вниз. Отпускает руки, когда до земли еще прилично, и мягко приземляется на газон босыми ногами.

– Прости, – говорю я. Север стоит в тени дерева, и я подхожу ближе. Тянусь к перебинтованной руке, но Север отстраняется. – Это из-за меня тебе попало? Прости. Не нужно было приходить. Вот, я принес… – вытаскиваю его мазь в аптекарском флаконе, Север качает головой. Когда пытаюсь впихнуть ему в руки бутылек, показывает на мазь, потом на окно. Кивает головой:

«У меня еще есть».

Я смотрю на его руку. Север ухмыляется, криво, мрачно, машет здоровой рукой:

«Все в порядке».

Мы идем гулять.

Северу тоже нравятся ночные улицы. Он дышит полной грудью, и я стараюсь не глядеть на него – потому что он в одних только пижамных штанах. Его кожа цветом как темный песок, шрамы чуть светлее. А соски светло-коричневого цвета и расположены слишком близко друг к другу.

Я тоже разуваюсь. Асфальт сырой и холодный, мелкие камушки забиваются между пальцами. Это весело. Мы идем на детскую площадку – мне нравится бывать там время от времени. Нравится, что в темноте площадка кажется такой необычной, почти волшебной. И всегда при виде свободных качелей меня охватывает восторг. Немного стыдно – восемнадцать лет уже, слишком старый, чтобы ловить кайф от таких вещей. Но ловлю.

Мы качаемся на качелях, они громко скрипят, я роняю очки, и Север спрыгивает с качелей, чтобы найти их. Потом мы лежим на широкой карусели, медленно кружимся, и небо перед нашими лицами кружится тоже. Мне интересно, знает ли Север названия созвездий. Будь он индейцем из книжки, точно бы знал, да еще говорил всякие туманные фразы-предсказания. Но он не индеец из книги, он Север, мой друг. Я поворачиваюсь и гляжу на него. Такой серьезный, сосредоточенный, будто решает задачку. Губы сжаты, нос указывает в небо. Интересно, если бы он мог слышать, что бы я сказал ему? Если бы он мог говорить, что бы он сказал мне?

Я протягиваю руку, чтобы коснуться его шрамов на шее. Толстые и выпуклые, я заметил их еще в самый первый день, но старался не смотреть – как люди не смотрят на мой шрам на лбу. На самом деле, их попытки не смотреть куда заметней, чем прямые взгляды.

Север косится на меня, но головы не поворачивает. Он позволяет мне обвести кончиками пальцев каждый шрам, каждую выпуклость. Кожа там нежная, как на веках. На ощупь приятно, а выглядит жутко. Как будто кто-то вгрызался ему в горло. Но он же не сражался с хищниками. Он всю жизнь прожил здесь, в доме пьяницы Тоби. В каком-то смысле это, наверное, хуже, чем с хищниками.

– Не хочу возвращаться, – шепчу ему. Север глядит в небо. – Ты ведь тоже не хочешь. Если мы уснем здесь, будут проблемы.

Но проблем нет – Север будит меня на рассвете. У меня ноги окоченели, и шея затекла, а в пятку врезалась мелкая щебенка. Север смотрит на бледное небо, как будто не сомкнул глаз всю ночь. Его рука лежит так, чтобы уберечь мой затылок от торчащей из карусели шляпки гвоздя. Мне неловко, будто я совершил что-то неприличное, и я не гляжу на Севера, пока ищу свои кеды. Мы расходимся в разные стороны, не попрощавшись.

***

Дни идут один за другим, жаркие, липкие, как леденцы.

В соседнем городе большая стройка, и строительная компания оформила заказ, так что у нас много работы; Север остается на выходные, чтобы помочь мне, хотя он не обязан. Дадли в салоне вообще не показывается. Он разругался с дядей – я слышал, как дядя орал на Дадли: «Сколько можно! Я постоянно даю тебе деньги, а ты требуешь все больше! Попробуй поработать, прежде чем просить новый компьютер!»

Дядя заставляет Севера таскать ящики со склада, хотя рука у того не до конца зажила. Однажды я захожу в подсобку и вижу, как Север неуклюже пытается сам себя перебинтовать. Я отнимаю у него серый бинт и аккуратно беру за руку. Рана на предплечье глубокая, как будто вспороли ножом или стеклом. Тут даже волшебная мазь сразу не поможет. Я касаюсь воспаленной кожи рядом с раной, и Север отдергивает руку. Глаза кричат – такое бывает с немыми.

– Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Север нервно ухмыляется:

«Попробуй только!»

Я перебинтовываю ему руку, придерживая за запястье. Под пальцами моими бешено колотится пульс. Как будто Север боится меня – но он не боится. Когда я поднимаю глаза, он смотрит слишком внимательно – так, что становится не по себе, и почему-то хочется улыбаться.

В один из дней приходит миссис Фигг. Меня оставляли с ней, когда я был маленьким – она была ужасной нянькой, и я каждый раз умолял дядю позволить мне остаться дома. Но он, конечно, не мог допустить, чтобы грязный паршивец вроде меня ходил по дому и трогал их вещи, пока они в отъезде. Миссис Фигг старая, от нее воняет кошачьей мочой, а голос у нее такой, будто приемник сломался. Помню, как она вопила, когда я случайно уронил рамку с каминной полки – этот вопль не описать никак. Будто конец света настал.

Миссис Фигг хранит фотографии всех своих кошек в толстых альбомах. Каждый раз, как я оказывался у нее, она заставляла меня смотреть все эти альбомы, подробно рассказывая про каждого своего питомца. Я вынужден был сидеть рядом и слушать, и, по возможности, не дышать носом – вонь на диване была еще хуже, видно, не одно поколение котов метило его как свою территорию. Хотя территория и так без сомнения принадлежала им – даже стены были увешаны блюдцами с изображениями котят. Я, кажется, тогда и понял, что терпеть не могу кошек – а они отвечали мне взаимностью. Особенно миссис Норрис со взглядом инспектора полиции: она садилась на пол передо мной и таращилась, аж мурашки по коже. Если я осмеливался пожаловаться миссис Фигг, та только лукаво улыбалась и грозила костлявым пальцем: «Кошка может смотреть даже на короля! А уж ты не король, Гарри, насколько я знаю».

Конечно, миссис Фигг не интересуют дрели. Она заходит, потому что ей некуда девать время – и еще она почему-то вбила себе в голову, что должна присматривать за мной. Хотя ей за это не платят. Не помню, чтобы тетя или дядя хоть раз отблагодарили ее, когда она работала моей нянькой.

Она заходит и шаркает к прилавку, увидев меня, так что прятаться уже слишком поздно. Я натянуто улыбаюсь, выслушивая ее: что-то про погоду, что-то про мою возмутительную худобу, что-то про Живоглота – новый питомец, и, судя по кличке, мне стоит радоваться, что я больше не должен приходить к миссис Фигг.

Север стоит за ее спиной, и я взглядом умоляю о помощи. Он подходит к миссис Фигг вплотную, и она, что-то почувствовав, оборачивается.

– Святые угодники! – вздрагивает, чуть не уткнувшись носом в невозмутимое лицо Севера. Тот молча стоит, сложив за спиной руки. – Я слышала, что мистер Дурсль взял себе нового помощника, но… – она отходит подальше, беспокойно озираясь. – Юный Снейп, значит?

Через секунду Север снова за ее спиной – не касается, не двигается, просто стоит. Миссис Фигг хмурится, отходя в другую сторону. Они кружат по залу несколько минут, а потом миссис Фигг торопливо прощается и уходит, почти убегает из салона.

Я сгибаюсь пополам от хохота.

– Ты… ты… это было нечто!

Север широко улыбается, показав зубы. Тут же старается нацепить на себя невозмутимое выражение лица, но когда на меня нападает новый приступ смеха, он тоже беззвучно смеется.

Так и тянется остаток дня – только успокоимся, но взглянем друг на друга, и снова смех разбирает. Когда рабочий день окончен, я закрываю магазин, и мы расходимся. На углу я привычно оборачиваюсь, и вижу, что Север – впервые за все это время – тоже повернулся. Он неуверенно поднимает руку, и я машу ему в ответ. Улыбаюсь всю дорогу домой.

Как всегда, когда жизнь кажется мне прекрасной – близится катастрофа.

Она наступает на следующее утро.


	3. Chapter 3

Обычно я прихожу в салон первым, открываю его. Иногда Север уже ждет меня возле дверей, или сидя на тротуаре. В этот раз его еще нет. Я захожу внутрь и замираю.

Ограбление. Многие полки пустые. Один стеллаж опрокинут. Самые дорогие мощные электродрели пропали. Я помню, как выравнивал их на прилавке перед уходом – кто-то забрался в магазин ночью. Страх парализует, заливает ознобным холодом грудь и руки. Звякает колокольчик, и я поворачиваюсь к Северу. Он удивленно поднимает бровь, потом взгляд его скользит по пустым полкам. Я кидаюсь в подсобку, ключ от сейфа с прибылью – немалой, потому что там деньги за заказ из соседнего города – лежит, как обычно, в стакане с карандашами. Карандаши рассыпаются по полу, рука дрожит, так, что ключ не сразу попадает в скважину. Толстая дверца сейфа открывается – а внутри пусто. Только скрученная аптекарская резинка валяется.

Паника становится абсолютной. Скоро придет дядя Вернон – и я знаю, что за этим последует. Выбегаю в зал, Север ставит на место опрокинутый стеллаж.

– Некогда!

Хватаю Севера за руку.

– Ты должен уйти, понимаешь? Уходи!

Пытаюсь вытолкать его за дверь, но он сопротивляется, скидывает мои руки, возмущен, удивлен. Не понимает. Конечно – он ведь не знает дядю Вернона, как знаю его я. Поздно – дядина машина уже останавливается рядом с магазином.

– Скорее, скорее!

Страх прибавляет мне сил. Запихиваю Севера в кладовую – никто не будет искать его там, улизнет, когда выдастся случай.

– Только сиди тихо! – умоляю я. Едва успеваю прикрыть дверь и вернуться в зал, как заходит дядя.

– Бездельник, где твое приветствие?! А если бы это был покупатель? – рычит он привычно.

– Доброе утро… – начинаю я слабым голосом, но затыкаюсь, заметив, как искажается лицо дяди.

– Что это? – он тычет пухлым пальцем на полки. – Вы, лоботрясы, забыли выложить товар?

О, ему хочется в это верить.

– Я… сэр, это… я пришел, и уже…

– С дороги! – он отпихивает меня, бежит к сейфу. Я гляжу на дверь – еще успею сбежать. Но оставлять Севера наедине с разъяренным дядей? Да и куда бежать – все равно придется вернуться к Дурслям, и будет только хуже. Я закрываю глаза, и когда дядя подлетает ко мне, хватает за шею и пихает к стене, мне почти не страшно.

– Где он??! ГДЕ ЭТОТ СУКИН СЫН?!!.. Я чувствовал, что нельзя его нанимать!

Дядя трясет меня, затылком я бьюсь о стену.

– Или ты немедленно мне все рассказываешь, или я звоню в полицию! Вам обоим место в исправительной колонии! Надо было отдать тебя в школу Святого Брутуса, там бы тебе живо мозги вправили!

– Простите, простите… – его этот лепет не устраивает, и он бьет меня по щеке.

– Прекрати истерику! Индеец видел, куда ты кладешь ключ от сейфа? Отвечай!

– Нет, сэр! Это не он. Я клянусь, это не он…

Пощечина, другая, удар под ребра. Дядя тяжело дышит, лицо красное. У него слабое сердце, ему вредно так волноваться.

– Тогда кто? Кто тогда, а? Отвечай! Все наши деньги! Все деньги!!! ТЫ! МЕРЗКОЕ ОТРОДЬЕ, я доверял тебе! Дал тебе ключ! Надо было догадаться – какая сука, такие щенки!.. Вы ненормальные, никто не знает, что у вас на уме!

Он сжимает мне горло, и дышать невозможно. Лучше бы бил, он ведь задушит, он слишком зол, чтобы заметить, когда станет поздно... Царапаю его пальцы, сдавившие мне шею, пытаюсь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.

– Пожалуйста… – жалкий хрип.

– Куда ты дел деньги, чертов ублю…

Дядя замолкает резко, когда в висок ему упирается сверло. Север держит электродрель, как пистолет. И его палец слегка вдавливает кнопку-курок.

– Ах ты… – дядя разевает рот, глаза у него круглые от ужаса. Север вдавливает сверло ему в висок, седые волосы скрывают стальной наконечник. Гарантия качества, лучшие цены.

Я кашляю и сползаю по стене, когда дядя разжимает пальцы. Он боится пошевелиться, а Север широко раздувает ноздри от гнева. Я же пытаюсь смеяться, но не хватает воздуха. Мне легко – это эйфория, это счастье, я все-таки смеюсь, и меня чуть не выворачивает под ноги дяде. Я ползу мимо него на четвереньках, потом кое-как поднимаюсь на ноги, хватаю Севера за руку.

– Бежим.

Никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким свободным. Север бросает дрель, и мы несемся к выходу, вслед нам звучит разъяренный рев – будто мы спасаемся из пещеры тролля или дракона.

Мы бежим долго, не разбирая дороги, наконец, падаем на траву на пустыре за младшей школой – здесь вечерами играют в футбол, а утром всегда пусто.

Север ложится на спину, раскинув руки и ноги. Я подтягиваю колени к груди – меня бьет дрожь. Тру шею, поморщившись – наверняка будут синяки. Жаль, что не шрамы, как у Севера – можно было бы представлять, что мы из особого племени.

Некоторое время мы отдыхаем, собираясь с силами. На меня наваливается понимание того, что мы натворили, и что нас теперь ждет – но почему-то радость, которая переполняет меня изнутри, никуда не девается. Север рывком садится – в волосах мелкие травинки – и начинает рыться в кармане. Он вынимает клочок бумаги, карандаш, а после долго и старательно что-то пишет. Протягивает мне бумажку, но там ничего не разобрать – буквы налезают друг на друга, расплываются. Едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не повернуть клочок вверх тормашками пару раз, пытаясь разобрать письмена. Видно, я читаю слишком долго – Север, скрипнув зубами, тянется, хочет отобрать бумажку, но я не позволяю. Наконец-то разбираю, что написано, и сердце ухает куда-то в живот.

Три простых коротких слова:

«Поедешь со мной?»

Губы еще произносят глупое «Куда?», а счастливая улыбка на пол-лица отвечает за меня.

Мы спешим по улице в сторону Тупика. Люди, идущие нам навстречу, провожают нас любопытными взглядами – два вечных объекта сплетен идут вдвоем по главной улице с серьезными минами; не каждый день такое увидишь. Мне как всегда становится неловко от чужого внимания, я гляжу себе под ноги и мечтаю стать невидимым. Север наоборот расправляет плечи и гордо поднимает голову, только пальцы его судорожно стиснуты в кулаки.

Мы заходим в мастерскую, Север решительно направляется к машине.

– Ты серьезно?

Он действует так, будто обдумывал это до мелочей уже тысячу раз. Из-за груды хлама, сваленного в углу гаража, вытаскивает холщовую сумку и швыряет ее на заднее сиденье. Потом выволакивает две канистры бензина; видимо, его зарплата уходила не только на мороженое.

Видимо, он все равно бы сбежал – со мной или без меня.

Я рад, что со мной.

Запрыгиваю на переднее сиденье. Север задумчиво разглядывает рычаг переключения передач.

– Эй. Ты правда собираешься сделать это? – я трогаю его за плечо. Север поворачивается и смотрит на меня. Потом открывает бардачок и вытаскивает оттуда ключ зажигания; он сверкает, как какой-то волшебный ключик из сказки.

Будто его миллион раз сжимали в руке.

Когда мотор заводится, грохот стоит такой, будто машина вот-вот рассыплется по кускам. По лестнице глухо бухают шаги Тоби.

– Что за хрень там творится?!

Север скалится, как дикий зверь. Жмет на газ. Меня вжимает в спинку сиденья.

Из-за открытого капота ничего не видно – и хорошо, иначе было бы еще страшнее. Мы переезжаем куст, подпрыгиваем на бордюре, из-под колес брызжут осколки, когда мы наезжаем на бутылку, оставленную молочником у порога.

– Шину проколешь! – ору я, вцепившись в сиденье.

Мы сносим чей-то забор.

– Ты не умеешь водить, верно?! – ору я, я много ору вообще, Север все еще скалится, будто у него свело лицевые мышцы. Мы еле вписываемся в поворот, чудом не въехав в угол дома. Переезжаем чью-то клумбу. В багажнике звенят бутылки. Под капотом что-то стрекочет. Я закрываю глаза. Север вдавливает педаль газа до упора.

Мы на хрен сваливаем отсюда.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда город остается далеко позади, я осмеливаюсь выпустить сиденье. Старенький форд бодро прыгает по кочкам пригородной дороги. Ветер в лицо, и все, как полагается. Счастье. Свобода. Когда-то это были простые слова из книжек. Терпеть не могу книжки – в них все всегда так плоско.

Как можно почувствовать ветер в лицо, прочитав на бумаге: «Ветер в лицо»?

Север рулил безмятежно, к нему вернулась его спасительная невозмутимость. Он больше не скалился. Он не смотрел на меня. Он очень внимательно разглядывал капот, перегораживающий нам лобовое стекло. И давил на газ.

Широкая дорога, ни единой машины поблизости. Одностороннее движение. Может, мы сегодня и не умрем. Тру шрам – говорят, если человеку суждено погибнуть именно в пожаре, или, к примеру, от болезни, он ни за что не умрет в автокатастрофе. Один раз пронесло – можно и не волноваться, и перестать, наконец, искать ремень безопасности. У Джерри его отродясь не бывало.

Мне только одно страшно – что вот сейчас Север одумается и повернет назад, к городу. Я сам уже давно одумался: куда мы едем? Где мы будем жить? Ни денег, ни вещей с собой не взяли, у нас нет документов, нас схватят в ближайшем крупном городе. Отправят в приют, отправят в полицию, и оттуда уже свяжутся с опекунами. Дядя наверняка уже поднял шум. Не то чтобы он искал меня из беспокойства – скорее, еще надеется вытрясти сведения о пропавших деньгах и дрелях. Подумать только! Таинственные грабители с полным мешком дрелей. Дадли наверняка бросил их в местную речку, когда сообразил, как далеко зашел на этот раз.

Мы едем и едем, и это хорошо.

Потом меняемся. Я немного умею водить – но все равно лучше, чем Север. Дядя учил меня как-то раз, может, хотел, чтобы я вместо него возил тетю до супермаркета, но вовремя сообразил – проще самому довезти, чем объясняться с полисменом, почему несовершеннолетний ведет машину.

Зато бензин я заливать умею; Север предоставляет это мне.

Капот мы закрываем, когда останавливаемся у обочины в первый раз. Приходится навалиться на него вдвоем, мое плечо трется о плечо Севера, горячее и загорелое, особенно в контрасте с грязной белой футболкой. Распахивается багажник, бутылки сверкают на солнце, как запечатанные послания, или жидкий триумф, или закупоренные воспоминания. Во второй раз машина заводится тяжелее, я веду медленно, но Север не возражает. Мы опустили все окна, но все равно в салоне адски жарко. Капот больше не перекрывает вид, зато из-под него идет густой дым, и в этом облаке дыма мы едем. Я распеваю во все горло шлягер про одинокого ковбоя, Север высовывает голову из окна, как пес – его волосы разметались черным пиратским флагом, спутались на ветру.

Мы останавливаемся каждые четыре часа. Ноги размять, побегать босиком по пыльной, горячей и великолепно пустой дороге. Помочиться на дерево, стеснительно отвернувшись друг от друга. Меняемся, ведем по очереди, я засыпаю на переднем сиденье, уткнувшись макушкой в бедро Севера. Он снимает с меня очки.

***

Едем долго. Чем дальше, тем меньше шансов опомниться, повернуть назад. Ниточка все тоньше и тоньше, ниточка рвется… свобода. Едем по узким дорогам, сторонясь широких трасс, проезжаем три маленьких городка и одну ферму, ночами спим, припарковавшись к обочине. Ночной воздух густой и искаженный, как над костром или в пустыне. Север спит на переднем сиденье, он слишком длинный, ему приходится высунуть ноги в окно. Я повторяшничаю, и меня сразу же кусает в ступню какой-то гребаный москит. Один раз мне снится кошмар, что дядя Вернон догнал нас, и я кричу – а проснувшись, утыкаюсь лицом в шею Севера, который перегнулся через спинку кресла. Ему неудобно так, он весь согнулся в три погибели, а я не могу выпустить его шею – потому что стыдно, и потому что он увидит, как я реву. И чем дольше держусь, тем хуже становится ситуация – просто не могу, не в состоянии расцепить руки. Тогда Север гладит меня по спине, и все проходит.

Иногда мимо едут другие машины, и я втягиваю голову в плечи – интересно, по мне видно, что я несовершеннолетний? Но никому до нас нет дела. И это прекрасно.

Есть хочется почти все время, а в холщовой сумке Севера всякая ерунда вроде сырных крекеров и каменных бисквитов. В первый день мы съедаем все припасы, а на второй воруем яблоки, припарковавшись у фермы. Запиваем их теплой минералкой – все, что осталось от заначки Севера. Ему действительно следовало лучше продумать момент с питанием. Бутылки в багажнике тоже нагрелись на солнце, я верчу их в руках.

– Будешь?

Север смотрит с отвращением. Я пожимаю плечами. Когда мы останавливаемся на ночлег, я открываю виски, выбрав те бутылки, у которых этикетка посимпатичней. На вкус – как жидкий огонь, дерет горло, спирает дыхание, но в такую ночь это самое нужное. Глотаю из горлышка, протягиваю Северу, он кривится и качает головой. Мы лежим на крыше машины – она теплая, а воздух уже совсем холодный, августовский. Я снова забыл отпраздновать свой день рождения, хотя каждый год обещаю себе исправить это.

Я совсем пьяный, и мне хочется кричать во всю глотку, кажется, я вою, запрокинув голову к звездам – вою на созвездие Пса. На самом деле, ни черта я не знаю, какое это созвездие – но почему-то хочется верить, что Большой Пес. В груди что-то рвется. Я обнимаю Севера и шепчу, плотно прижавшись губами к его уху, чтобы он никогда-никогда не прочел по губам:

– Люблютебялюблюлюблюлюблюлюблютебялюблю…

Я знаю, что это совсем уж никуда не годится, и нормальным людям запрещено так чувствовать, так что – да здравствуют фрики! Да здравствуют психи! Да здравствуют маленькие уродцы! Я салютую небу бутылкой, по руке течет виски.

Утром я просыпаюсь с головной болью и мерзким налетом на языке. Вместо будильника – звон бьющегося стекла. Север методично, по одной, берет бутылки за горлышко и бьет их о ствол дерева.

Весь день мы едем молча. Север с ногами забрался на сиденье, у него длинные темные ступни, от них ужасно воняет. Мы разделили на двоих последнюю пластинку жевательной резинки. Радио только шипит, и что бы там ни стучало под капотом – оно явно отбивает ритм «We will rock you».

Ближе к вечеру Север тычет меня в бок, чтобы я остановил машину. Когда я торможу, он вдруг склоняется к моим коленям.

– Что ты…

В горле пересыхает – но он всего лишь тянется, чтобы развязать шнурки моих кед.

– Что ты задумал?

Как всегда, нет ответа. Север разувает меня, а потом выходит из машины, и я иду за ним. Дорога – серая полоса асфальта посреди красоты, – луга, холмы и все такое прочее. Короткая сухая трава колет ступни, врезаются мелкие камушки, и я ругаюсь сквозь зубы, а Север уверенно идет вперед. Мы взбираемся на холм, и Север, наконец-то, замирает.

– Ну? И что теперь? – спрашиваю его. Пахнет горелой травой и осенью. Но до осени еще надо дожить. Север неподвижен, как изваяние, как выточенный из дерева тотем. Лицом – строго на Запад.

Ну конечно же, садится солнце.

Дух захватывает.

И конечно, я видел закат тысячу тысяч раз, и вообще все это до ужаса напоминает сопливую мелодраму, но, черт возьми! Север стоит рядом, мы смотрим, как падает солнце, и глохнем от тишины. Такой тишины я еще нигде никогда не слышал. Закрываю глаза и плотно сжимаю губы, представляю себя отрезанным от мира – не слышать, не видеть, не говорить, только чувствовать. Прошивает всего насквозь – мгновенное ощущение. Ветер, касающийся вставших дыбом волос на шее. Липнущая к плечам ткань футболки. Сухая земля, забившаяся между пальцев ног. И тепло, идущее от человека, который стоит рядом.

Когда мне начинает казаться, что я сейчас чокнусь от всего этого разом, открываю глаза. Говорю, все так же глядя на горизонт:

– Думай, что хочешь, но я все равно не жалею, что это сказал. Я был пьяный, да, но это плевать. Потому что именно так я и чувствую.

Он вдруг переступает ногами, поворачивается ко мне, медленно. Берет меня за руку и крепко сжимает.

– А вот теперь ты скажешь, что все слышишь, – нервно ухмыляюсь я. Север улыбается самыми кончиками губ и кивает.

Зашибись.

– И что все это значит? – язык еле ворочается. Север выпускает мою руку, я опускаю взгляд и смотрю на свои пальцы с обгрызенными ногтями. Север выводит что-то на бумажке, старательно, печатными буквами. Секунду медлит, прежде чем отдать мне.

«МОГУ СЛЫШАТЬ НО НЕ ХОТЕЛ ВСЕХ УСТРАИВАЛО ЧТО ГЛУХОЙ».

Я пел при нем. Рассказывал о маме с папой. Я шептал ему на ухо… шептал ему на ухо.

Выпускаю бумажку, и ветер мигом тащит ее куда-то в сторону других холмов. Север глядит тревожно. Может, уже жалеет, что раскрыл свой секрет.

– Как тебе удавалось… а Старый Тоби знает? А остальные… ты отлично всех обманул. Не хотел слышать, да? А теперь что? Теперь ты хочешь?

Новая бумажка, писать на весу неудобно. В этот раз быстро, и такие каракули, что я едва могу расшифровать.

«Раньше мне некого было слушать».

Лицо – каменное. А взгляд умоляет:

«Пойми».

Обнимать его неловко и неудобно. Мало того, что этот гад выше меня на голову, так еще и держит руки по швам, ну точно – тотемный столб. Кажется, будто я обнимаю столб. Никогда не чувствовал себя глупее. Под ладонями влажные лопатки, в грудь – эхом – биение чужого сердца. Солнце, кажется, окончательно закатилось.

Север поднимает руки и смыкает их у меня за спиной.

Мы стоим так, как два придурка, на холме, очень долго. Пока у меня не начинает громко, оглушительно громко урчать в животе. Я отстраняюсь и смеюсь, Север сдержанно улыбается. На лице – смесь облегчения и смущения. Когда это я стал чтецом по каменным лицам?

До меня доходит уже в машине.

– А говорить ты тоже умеешь?

Север дотрагивается до шрамов на шее и качает головой.

– Это ничего, – утешаю его, – я тебя все равно понимаю.

Он отворачивается к окну.


	5. Chapter 5

Мы останавливаемся у дома, когда уже совсем темно. Дом посреди пустыря – довольно странное зрелище, и наверняка там живут маньяки-психопаты. Сам дом выглядит так, будто слеплен из кусков разных зданий и вот-вот развалится. Но в окнах горит свет, а мы жутко устали, у нас – у меня, по крайней мере – уже желудок болит от голода, и еще одной ночи в машине я просто не перенесу. Мы стоим у дверей и переглядываемся, не решаясь постучать. Но тут дверь распахивается, и перед нами возникает толстая женщина в белых перчатках из муки – по самые локти. Это, в общем-то, и решает дело.

– Артур, это ты? – говорит она, еще только открывая дверь, но, увидев нас двоих, умолкает.

– Простите, мэм, мы с другом ищем ночлег, мы очень долго не ели, и если бы вы позволили нам остаться на ночь, хотя бы на полу, хотя бы в сарае или где-то еще, это было бы очень добрым поступком с вашей стороны, пожалуйста, мэм, мы не воры и не преступники, мы вас совсем не побеспокоим, может, у вас найдется кусок хлеба или еще что-нибудь поесть, совсем немного, мэм, пожалуйста…

Моя тирада звучит плаксиво и жалобно, но у меня нет сил, и если она захлопнет дверь перед нашим носом…

Она втаскивает нас внутрь. Усаживает возле камина – в одно кресло на двоих, оно широкое, но Север все равно усаживается на подлокотник. Толстуха хлопочет над нами: «Ох, бедняжки, вы только посмотрите на себя, кожа да кости, да сколько же вы шли сюда, бедняжки, бедные мои мальчики…» Мне не по себе от ее причитаний, Север уставился на свои колени, сжав зубы – ему стыдно, наверное, или он просто слишком гордый, чтобы принимать ее сочувствие. Но я не гордый, и я почти плачу от счастья, когда мне вручают бульонную чашку с густым, ароматным супом. Я съедаю все так быстро, что женщина всплескивает руками, и вид у нее растроганный. «Я принесу еще», – говорит она, быстро погладив меня по голове. Мне стыдно, что я назвал ее толстухой, хоть и про себя. На самом деле хорошо, что она полная – не будет напоминать мне тетю Петунью. Не то чтобы они были хоть немного похожи – ведь у этой женщины, судя по всему, есть сердце.

Север ест неторопливо, хотя наверняка такой же голодный, как и я. Он не просит добавки, но женщина – Молли, ее зовут Молли – почти силком вкладывает ему в руки слойку с джемом.

– На десерт, только из печки.

Мне тоже достается десерт, и горячий чай, и еще она говорит, что поищет нам одежду, потому что наша уже никуда не годится.

– Не волнуйтесь, у меня много одежды для мальчиков вашего возраста. У меня шестеро сыновей, – заявляет она гордо. Ее сыновья уже спят. «Или делают вид, что спят, – усмехается она. – А мне не спалось, решила что-нибудь приготовить. Всегда душа не на месте, когда Артур работает допоздна».

Когда она уходит искать для нас одежду, мы с Севером переглядываемся. От сытной еды и тепла меня клонит в сон, Север ерзает на подлокотнике.

– Похоже, она действительно хорошая, – шепчу я. – Как думаешь, мы можем остаться здесь? Она не позвонит в полицию?

Север пожимает плечами.

– Я думаю, мы должны рискнуть. Всегда сможем выбраться в окно, если что. Я помню, как хорошо ты умеешь это проделывать.

Тень улыбки – наконец-то из его глаз исчезает это затравленное выражение.

– Все будет в порядке. Правда.

Но все не просто в порядке – все вообще изумительно, потому что Молли, мой новый кумир, набирает для нас горячую ванну, предоставляет рубашки, брюки и даже носки, и говорит, что постелет в спальнях Билла и Чарли: «Они сейчас не живут с нами».

После горячей ванны я едва доползаю до кровати. Сквозь сон слышу, как Молли кудахчет над Севером, провожая его до ванны:

– Такие красивые волосы! Но тебе следует чаще мыть их. Возьми там шампунь, в синем флаконе на полке. Бери все, что понадобится, не стесняйся.

Я забыл предупредить ее, что он немой. Но Молли и не нужен ответ – я слышу ее оживленную болтовню до тех пор, пока не погружаюсь в сон окончательно.

***

У нее действительно шесть сыновей. И еще дочь – чуть младше меня. Я сталкиваюсь с ней утром, когда крадусь к ванной. Девчонка рыжая, как и Молли, и в смешной пижаме с зайчатами. Она делает страшные глаза, когда видит меня, а я пытаюсь прикрыть рукой плавки – пижаму мне Молли не дала. Когда я проношусь мимо остолбенелой девочки в ванную комнату, слышу возмущенный крик:

– Ма-а-а-ам?!!..

Завтракаем мы под прицелом семи пар глаз, и Северу кусок в горло не лезет. Мне бы тоже не лез, но кажется, я наедаюсь впрок – еще на пару лет наших путешествий. Молли заботливо пододвигает ко мне то миску с горошком, то блюдо с пирогами, то тарелку с салатом, и как тут устоять?

Рыжая девчонка смотрит на меня, когда думает, что я не замечаю – но краснеет, как помидор, стоит встретить ее взгляд. Это забавно. Менее забавно замечать, как на нас косится старший сын – у него кудрявые волосы и очки в пижонской оправе. Я слышал утром, как он отчитывает маму: «Впускаешь в дом непонятно кого! Разве ты не думаешь о последствиях? Они могут быть малолетними наркоманами, грабителями, да кем угодно!»

Малолетними наркоманами, ха! Он не настолько уж старше меня, чтобы так говорить.

Больше всего я переживал из-за Артура – главы семейства. С главами семейств у меня отношения никогда не складывались. Но он оказался великодушным. Сказал, что одиноким странникам приют всегда найдется – не зря же их дом стоит на обдуваемом всеми ветрами холме. «Кого только к нам ветром не заносило», – сообщил он, посмеиваясь. Звучит, как разрешение остаться.

Я предлагаю Молли помощь с посудой – ничего особенного, но она почему-то приходит в восторг.

– Гарри, дорогой, это будет очень мило! Мне действительно не помешает помощь, – сердитый взгляд на детей, дочка мигом возмущается: «Ма-ам! Как будто я никогда не помогаю!!»

Я мою тарелки, а Молли их вытирает и складывает в шкаф.

– Ты просто умница.

– Ничего особенного, – смущаюсь. – Спасибо, что разрешили переночевать, и накормили. Я никогда еще так вкусно не ел.

– О, милый… – расстроено бормочет она, касаясь моей спины.

Я все жду, когда она спросит – откуда мы, почему путешествуем вдвоем, что натворили. Но она только вздыхает:

– Где же ваши родители?

Я ненавижу лгать, поэтому говорю чистую правду:

– Они умерли.

– Мне так жаль… – Молли вдруг порывисто обнимает меня, так, что я роняю в раковину тарелку – к счастью, она не разбивается. Молли обхватывает меня руками и притягивает к себе, от нее веет теплом и пахнет сдобным тестом. – Бедняга, бедняга… – шепчет она ласково, приглаживая мне волосы, и я – здоровенный лось восемнадцати лет – вдруг чувствую, что сейчас разревусь самым постыдным образом. Стою, согнувшись, чтобы ей удобно было меня обнимать, мыльная вода капает с рук, очки съехали на кончик носа – и хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно. Она могла бы быть моей матерью. Моя мать могла бы быть такой. Доброй, ласковой – даже с чужими детьми. Даже с самыми странными и ненормальными из них.

Молли отстраняется, вытирая покрасневшие глаза. Я неловко топчусь на месте, глупо улыбаюсь. Благодарю ее – сам не знаю, зачем, – и она снова начинает тереть глаза.

– Ну хватит, хватит, – грубовато бормочет она. – Разнылась, старая дура. Давай-ка поставим чайник.

Когда я поворачиваюсь к плите, успеваю заметить в дверном проеме Севера. Но он исчезает сразу же, и я не успеваю смутиться.

***

Весь день мы с Севером прячемся от многочисленных детей семейства. Артур уходит на работу, Молли занимается глажкой, а мне не по себе, когда я остаюсь наедине с этими рыжими мальчишками. Кудрявый смотрит на нас так, будто пытается поджечь взглядом, и мы с Севером стараемся держаться от него подальше. Мы прячемся у меня в спальне, болтая о том о сем – точнее, это я болтаю, строю всякие смешные и грандиозные планы, а Север насмешливо улыбается, развалившись на кровати. Потом приходят близнецы – я не могу их различить, и это меня нервирует – и спрашивают:

– Парни, как насчет небольшого развлечения? Не хотите помочь нам в небольшом исследовании?

Звучит это на удивление безобидно, но мне не нравятся выражения их лиц. Я узнаю эти усмешки – у Дадли тоже иногда такая блуждала на лице, и это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим для меня. Так что я поспешно отказываюсь, и за Севера тоже.

– Как знаете, – разочарованно пожимают плечами близнецы. Абсолютно синхронно, будто репетировали.

За обедом дочка Молли все так же сверлит меня взглядом, и это уже начинает надоедать. Я даже спрашиваю у Севера шепотом, нет ли у меня чего лишнего на лице – он насмешливо выгибает бровь. Да-да, спасибо за помощь, друг.

После обеда к нам подходит еще один рыжий, с предложением погонять мяч. Я почти соглашаюсь, но тут кидаю взгляд на Севера – тот явно не горит желанием участвовать в игре. Да еще Рон – так он назвался – принимается расспрашивать, что да как.

– Это ваша машина стоит у обочины? Вы в курсе, что из нее валит дым?

Север закатывает глаза к потолку:

«Представь себе».

– А твой друг что, не разговаривает?

– Да, и я это очень ценю, – бормочу я.

– Ну и пожалуйста, – обижается Рон. – Всего лишь пытался быть дружелюбным.

Он уходит, а мы с Севером переглядываемся. Север показывает пальцем на дверь, и мы идем гулять по пустырю за домом. Вереск мне почти по плечи, а в некоторых оврагах и вовсе вырос выше моей головы. Здесь можно было бы отлично спрятаться. Мы могли бы прорыть тоннели и лабиринты, устроить здесь свое государство. Я рассказываю об этом Северу, и он качает головой. Его волосы цепляются за ветки, так что иногда ему приходится останавливаться и высвобождать их. Я помогаю – и тогда наши пальцы сталкиваются. Один раз я продлеваю прикосновение, сжав его пальцы. Север вдруг наклоняется и целует меня в губы – торопливо, коротко, сухо. И тут же уходит.

Он не бежит, но я все равно не могу его догнать. Будто Север родился здесь, среди вереска – ему ветки не бьют по лицу, он, не глядя, перешагивает камни и рытвины. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, но спустя пару минут теряю его силуэт из виду.

Где-то далеко коротко и пронзительно кричит птица.

Я возвращаюсь в дом; Молли уже закончила с домашними хлопотами, сидит в кресле у камина с вязанием.

– А где твой друг? – спрашивает она, звякнув спицами.

– Скоро вернется, – бормочу я вполголоса.

Мы дожидаемся Артура возле камина. Я ложусь на ковер, близко к огню – в доме на удивление холодно, наверное, и правда продувается всеми ветрами. Развлекаюсь, разглядывая в языках огня всякие фигуры и символы. У меня в голове не укладывается, что еще неделю назад я спал в гостиной у Дурслей, и думал, что до старости буду торговать дрелями.

– У тебя в очках огонь отражается, так смешно, – заявляет девчонка, плюхаясь на ковер рядом со мной. Ничего смешного я здесь не вижу, так что просто пожимаю плечами.

– Хочешь сыграть? – у нее в руках карты. Мы играем в подкидного дурака. Скоро к нам присоединяется Рон, он быстро забывает обиды, похоже. Шутит и строит уморительные гримасы, когда мы с Джинни оставляем его в дураках третий раз подряд.

– Может, в шахматы? – спрашивает с надеждой.

– Я не умею, – признаюсь, а Джинни смеется.

– Это не важно, умеешь ты или нет. Все равно против Ронни у тебя нет шансов.

– Не называй меня так, – ворчит Рон.

Когда возвращается Север, Рон мрачнеет, а Джинни глядит настороженно – кажется, она его почему-то боится. Зато я искренне радуюсь его возвращению.

– Будешь с нами?

Север притворяется глухим.

– Ну конечно, еще бы он согласился, – ворчит Рон себе под нос, и Север надменно вскидывает голову. Он уходит наверх, в спальню, хотя Молли окликает его, пытаясь остановить.

– Тебе обязательно всем грубить, Рональд Уизли?! – сердито отчитывает она сына.

– Все в порядке, правда, – поспешно говорю я. Не хочу, чтобы они ссорились из-за нас. – Он просто не в духе.

– Еще кон? – с надеждой спрашивает Джинни, робко тронув меня за руку.

– Да. Ладно.

Мы играем до самого ужина.

***

Вечером Север игнорирует меня. Не знаю уж, на что он обижается. Может, что я не догнал его там, на пустоши? Но тогда он мог бы убегать чуточку помедленнее. Я тоже сержусь – Север ведет себя грубо с людьми, которые дали нам крышу над головой и позволили есть с ними за одним столом. Молли добра к нам; по крайней мере, она очень добра ко мне, и была бы добра к Северу, если бы он ей позволил. Неужели он не чувствует? Неужели не чувствует, как много любви в этой женщине? Как щедро Молли ее раздает? Она могла бы быть и его матерью тоже. Могла бы.

Сон не идет. Я ворочаюсь в постели с боку на бок, прислушиваюсь к шуму ветра за окном. Сейчас мы могли бы быть в пути. Точнее, нет – мы бы ночевали где-нибудь у обочины, посреди Нигде. Лежали бы, я на заднем сиденье, он на переднем. Его ноги торчали бы в открытое окно машины. Наши руки бы соприкасались, может быть. Не знаю.

Он не стучит, а скорее скребется в дверь. И тут же заходит. В темноте я не вижу его лица, только силуэт, но спутать невозможно.

Сажусь в постели.

– Север? – шепотом. Он замер у двери, напряженный. Я слышу, как он сдерживает дыхание. Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга – точнее, на силуэты друг друга. Ждем неизвестно чего. Ну, я-то жду, что он что-нибудь сделает. Что? Не знаю. Зачем он пришел? Но Север тоже ждет. Он может простоять, замерев, целую ночь, а вот я не выдерживаю.

Двигаюсь, откидываю одеяло – и в следующее мгновение Север беззвучно пересекает комнату. Ни одна половица не скрипит. Пружины кровати тоже не издают ни звука, когда он опускается рядом. Он ложится на спину, и только тогда шумно вздыхает, будто позволив себе это.

– Ты поцеловал меня сегодня.

Сам не знаю, зачем я говорю это. Зачем я говорю это вслух. Как будто он не знает. Или я не знаю. А больше в комнате никого и нет. Только я и он. Я и он.

– Ты поцеловал меня.

Он садится, и я гляжу на его профиль, выхваченный лунным светом. Наверняка же красиво, но без очков ни черта не разглядеть. А потом это становится безразлично – потому что Север склоняется и целует меня. Еще раз.

Только теперь – долго и старательно, как буквы пишет. Кажется, что у него не слишком большой опыт в этом, по крайней мере, я хочу надеяться. Потому что у меня-то точно ничего подобного в жизни еще не было. Жалкая складывается картина для восемнадцати лет, но так уж вышло. Я не жалею – не теперь, когда губами ощущаю губы Севера, узкие и осторожные. Он целует в уголок рта, потом, чуть сильнее, посередине, а потом вдруг проводит языком по моим губам. Это… странно. Я бы не сказал, что неприятно. Но и не полный восторг. Просто странно. Может, я слишком много думаю. В любом случае, глаза мои закрыты, а руки уже неизвестно как оказались на плечах Севера. У него очень горячие плечи, кожа почти обжигает пальцы. Какой же он север? От него пахнет жаром и вереском.

Я показываю, что тоже кое-что умею. Приоткрываю рот, прикусываю его нижнюю губу – он прерывисто выдыхает, вдруг наваливается сверху, тяжелый и горячий. Глажу все, до чего могу дотянуться. Руки слепо шарят по спине, пальцы запутываются в волосах, кажется, я делаю ему больно – он тихонько шипит, а потом мы снова целуемся, слюняво, неудобно, некуда девать носы, и не хватает, катастрофически не хватает воздуха.

Мне нравится обнимать его. Мне нравится трогать его. И мне очень нравится шептать ему прямо в ухо всякую чушь. Он дрожит от этого, а мне нравится, что он дрожит. Север неумело прикусывает мне губу, потом целует в подбородок, а потом – в шею, и это что-то запредельное, меня никогда раньше не целовали в шею, а если бы и целовали, это бы не было так… так!

Я делаю кое-что совсем уж смущающее, я запускаю руку под одеяло, нащупываю его бедро, худое, обтянутое тканью. Север замирает, он не шевелится вообще, только гулко колотится его сердце, стучится прямо мне в грудь. Я не знаю, можно или нет, и никак не спросить, но все-таки хочется верить, что можно… и я провожу рукой по его трусам спереди – тонкие хлопковые трусы намокли там, где головка касается ткани. Его член стоит, конечно. Мой тоже.

Север резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда я провожу по выпуклости в первый раз. И еще раз издает этот тихий шипящий звук, когда провожу во второй. И в третий, и в четвертый, и в пятый… Север чуть раскачивается, прижимаясь ко мне, его бедро трется о мой стояк, и вот уж я жалею, что не немой – приходится кусать себе губы, чтобы не стонать. Север часто дышит, двигает бедрами, вжимаясь мне в руку, а когда его пальцы стискивают мой член сквозь плавки, я не выдерживаю и глухо вскрикиваю. Север тычется носом мне в щеку, заполошно целует – куда-то в висок, в скулу, в ухо… а потом просовывает руку в трусы и сжимает пальцы на моем члене, прикасается прямо к нему!

Я ахаю и содрогаюсь. Живот сводит – раз, второй, третий… Между ног становится мокро и горячо. Север напрягается, запрокидывает лицо к потолку, и я обвожу большим пальцем головку, торчащую из-под резинки трусов. Шумно выдохнув, Север тоже кончает и наваливается на меня сверху, обмякнув.

Несколько секунд я ничего не соображаю, в голове – ни единой мысли.

В следующий момент распахивается дверь, на пороге – Молли.

– Гарри, это ты кричал?.. Все в порядке?

Она вглядывается в темноту, а потом нашаривает на стене выключатель. Вспышка света, и я зажмуриваюсь, ослепленный. Стыд обжигает нутро. Потрясенное молчание давит на уши.

– Ох, – говорит, наконец Молли. И выключает свет. Потом выходит из комнаты, тихонько прикрыв дверь. Но тут же снова ее распахивает. – В свою комнату. Живо. – Голос у нее бесцветный. Север медленно выбирается из-под одеяла, съежившись, шагает к двери. Он на секунду застывает в проеме, обхватив себя руками; Молли старательно глядит в другую сторону. Когда Север бесшумно уходит, Молли еще несколько секунд стоит в прямоугольнике света, а потом закрывает дверь, оставляя меня одного.

Я утыкаюсь горящим лицом в подушку. Стыдно, стыдно, стыдно… И мокро. Простыни все липкие. Скатываюсь с постели, сдираю простыни, комом кидаю на пол. Ощупываю одеяло, но с ним все в порядке. Это со мной, со мной не в порядке.

И Север. С ним тоже. Застываю, прислушиваюсь к тишине спящего дома. Нехорошее предчувствие.

Я догоняю его уже на полпути к дороге.

– Предатель!

Он даже не оделся. Натянул штаны, дурень, раскопал где-то свои старые. Наверное, из корзины с грязным бельем достал. Нельзя быть таким гордым – непростительно.

– Стой! Север, стой!

Не знаю, чего во мне больше – злости или страха. Ведь мог бы уйти. Ушел, а я бы не узнал ничего до следующего утра. И то, ждал бы еще, надеялся – может, погулять вышел. Говнюк.

– Ну, хватит уже!

Мне его не догнать. Высокий, прямой силуэт – все дальше и дальше.

– Хватит убегать! Ты трус!

Останавливается. Разворачивается. В три шага подлетает ко мне.

Бац. Вот и получай, Гарри, в челюсть.

– Трус, трус, все равно трус! – сижу на земле и повторяю. Главное не заплакать. Главное не дать ему уйти. Он рывком поднимает меня на ноги, пихает в плечо. Яростный, беззвучный, глаз не видно за спутанными волосами, упавшими на лицо.

Ему тоже стыдно.

– Чуть что, сразу бежать, что ли? А она нас, между прочим, в свой дом впустила! Отнеслась нормально! Ни разу не спросила ни о чем, а ты собираешься – так? Ночью, втихомолку, не попрощавшись? Это подло!

Север мотает головой, сжимает кулаки. Слова кипят у него в горле, но не поднимаются выше.

– Ну и что! Ну и что, что увидела! Она же ничего не сказала! Может, и не скажет! Может, она притворится, что ничего не видела!

Север горько усмехается:

«А ты? Тоже притворишься?»

– Ну и что! – ору, как дурак. И замерз весь – тоже ведь одеться не сообразил. – Я, может, остаться хочу! Они мне, может, нравятся! В первый раз в жизни кто-то ко мне по-человечески отнесся, понимаешь?

Север беззвучно смеется, обнажив зубы, выглядит это жутко.

– Да понимаю я все… что я не ее сын. И что все равно когда-нибудь она заставит меня рассказать… но до тех пор… до тех пор мы могли бы просто жить… как в нормальной семье, понимаешь? Они же… Они славные, ты просто не дал им шанс.

Приступ истерического веселья Севера улетучивается так же внезапно, как и начался. Он обессилено вздыхает. Шарит в кармане в поисках бумаги с карандашом, досадливо морщится. Тычет пальцем в дом, потом в меня:

«Ты можешь остаться».

– Без тебя?

Он показывает на себя, потом машет в сторону машины. Потом снова на меня, и – яростно – на дом.

– Ты тупой?

Он отворачивается, но я хватаю его за плечи и разворачиваю к себе. Притягиваю в объятье. Север бьет меня в грудь, сильно, и потом еще раз, еще, но я не отпускаю, только притягиваю все ближе, пока он не сдается. Он весь дрожит. Холодно здесь, ужас просто.

Мы стоим, обнявшись, посреди пустыря, как два придурка.

Потом я отпускаю его.

– Жалко, что даже записку не оставили. Не поблагодарили.

Пронзительный взгляд:

«Пошла она!»

Машина заводится с пятого раза. Совсем плоха, старушка, но сколько-то еще протянет. В капоте – честное слово! – кто-то чихает. Север ведет, но руки у него все еще трясутся. Я сворачиваюсь калачиком, положив голову ему на колени. Сквозь сон чувствую, как он снимает с меня очки.


	6. Chapter 6

Мы находим в багажнике флягу с водой, странного вида конфеты и невероятно уродливые свитера с буквами «Ф» и «Д». Эти свитера пригодятся нам, когда наступит осень – если доживем до осени. Конфеты Север выбрасывает, несмотря на мои протесты. У него очень уж суровый вид при этом, так что я не решаюсь протестовать слишком бурно.

Бензин кончается через день.

– Жаль. Могли бы добраться до Шотландии, – вздыхаю я. – Тебе бы пошла юбка.

Север пихает меня в плечо.

Мы идем пешком до самого вечера, бросив машину. И уже почти готовы сесть в любую попутку, когда видим у обочины небольшой трейлер на колесах. Вместо двери там длинные нити бусин, так что стучать не во что – и все-таки мы принимаем самый жалобный вид, точнее, я принимаю, а Север, как всегда, притворяется, что ему на все плевать.

– Рюмочку шерри? – любезно предлагает нам хозяйка трейлера. У нее на голове прическа «220 вольт», перемотанная лиловым шарфом. Еще один газовый шарф на плечах, широкий голубой намотан вместо юбки, и около дюжины подобных тканей на всех поверхностях. Еще у этой чокнутой в трейлере чучело совы, массивный комод с посудой, мистического вида кристаллы, разбросанные по углам, и огромный медный чайник, каким-то чудом громоздящийся на маленькой электроплитке. Это я еще молчу про сотню палочек с благовониями, торчащих отовсюду. Около половины из них источают едкий дымок.

– О, голубчик! Я вижу, вижу, – женщина хватает руку Севера и утыкается носом в его ладонь. Ее очки с толстыми стеклами едва не падают с носа. – Твой отец из племени Навахо! Ну надо же, надо же… такой сильный дух, и такие несчастья ожидают! Чудно, чудно! И очень эксцентрично! – с восторгом заключает она. Кажется, еще один предприниматель решает, что индеец для бизнеса самое то. Север глядит на меня скорбно, и я едва сдерживаю улыбку.

– А что насчет тебя? – Стрекозиха поворачивается в мою сторону. – Что ты умеешь?

– Я могу разбивать стекло, когда злюсь.

– Ну, знаешь ли, это всякий может. Мои клиенты часто так и делают, поэтому я держу свои хрустальные шары в серванте.

– Я… умею водить! Немножко…

Ненавижу лгать.

– Вот это уже лучше! В таком случае – по рюмочке шерри и в путь! Или нет, вам лучше выпить чаю. Я посмотрю, что ожидает вас в будущем. Хотя и так уже чувствую, что ничего хорошего. Я вижу людей насквозь, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Стрекозиха бывает полной дурой, но она не опасна. И кажется, принимает нас за что-то, упавшее с неба – не подарок и не наказание, просто двое мальчишек. Она не задает вопросов о прошлом – зато без конца трепется о будущем. Мне предсказала уже около десятка разных смертей – выбирай любую.

Мы ездим по мелким пригородам и предсказываем жуткие несчастья всем посетителям. Точнее, предсказывает Стрекозиха, Север приманивает зевак, сидя на крыльце и строгая что-нибудь из ветки, а я сижу за рулем. Ну и еще мою чашки – потому что надо же кому-то их мыть? Удивительно, как Стрекозиха умудряется видеть будущее в таких наслоениях старой заварки…

Я пропитался запахом благовоний с ног до головы; а уж чая выпил на семь лет вперед. Мне нравится вести фургон, хотя это и сложнее, чем управлять фордом – но я справляюсь. Мне нравится, когда Стрекозиха засыпает, зарывшись в подушки, или чокается рюмкой с совиным чучелом, а Север садится на переднее сиденье рядом со мной и молчит за компанию. Я улыбаюсь ему уголком губ и внимательно гляжу на дорогу – но откуда-то знаю, что он улыбается мне в ответ.

Стрекозиха заставляет его вплетать перья в волосы. Севера это бесит, я знаю, поэтому держу свои восторги при себе. Но это действительно потрясающе выглядит. Мне нравится выплетать эти перья из его волос… Расплетать тонкие косички, пропуская пряди между пальцами, доставать яркие раскрашенные перья, проводить ими по его шее, по шрамам, где такая нежная кожа, по широким плечам, по груди между двумя темными сосками, по животу, который мгновенно напрягается, а после – гладить ими кое-что еще, и уж тут Север никогда не возражает.

Мне нравится наша суматошная жизнь, хотя я и устаю от постоянных скандалов: мало кто воспримет спокойно, когда ему предсказывают смерть, болезнь и прочие несчастья. Стрекозиха сокрушается, что не ценят теперь настоящий дар, а еще иногда жалуется, что за настоящий дар нынче не платят. Думаю, мы могли бы зарабатывать больше, если бы она ради разнообразия предсказывала свадьбы и рождения. Когда я попытался ей намекнуть на это, Стрекозиха жутко обиделась и сказала, что у некоторых людей абсолютно никакого магического потенциала, хуже, чем у бревна! И долго еще возмущалась. Ей Север нравится больше – то ли оттого, что загадочно молчит, то ли оттого, что действительно привлекает публику.

Знаю, ему это не по душе – он ненавидит быть посмешищем или выставочным экспонатом. Я его понимаю. Но думаю, причина его тоски не только в этом. Он все чаще уходит погулять, когда мы останавливаемся в очередном городке, а когда я веду, он тоскливо смотрит в окно. Наверное, хочет продолжить наше свободное плаванье. Может, его просто не устраивает дом – любой дом, даже если он на колесах.

Я стараюсь не думать, что Север захочет скитаться вечно. Он прислушивается – будто что-то его зовет, – и мы оставляем трейлер позади. Мы оставляем позади многих людей, много домов, мы не благодарим, мы не прощаемся. И со временем я перестаю об этом переживать.

Мы идем, едем, кочуем с ветром. Упрямо движемся вперед – куда-то на север. Может, скоро и впрямь доберемся до Шотландии. Мне больше не снится дядя Вернон и его кулаки – теперь мне снится, что мы прокляты и не можем остановиться, что мы вынуждены скитаться до самой смерти. Но я знаю, что это не так – потому что знаю, какой дом устроит Севера.

Его собственный.

Я все чаще завожу разговор про аптеку. Сделать поддельные документы – не такое сложное дело. Заработать всегда сумеем. Я много чего умею делать – и мыть, и готовить, и водить машину, и гадать по чаинкам теперь тоже смогу. Я могу даже повторять бесконечно каждому входящему:

«Добрый день! Рады видеть вас в нашем магазине. Лучшие цены, гарантия качества!»

Да, думаю, я бы смог. Потому что теперь все иначе. Потому что теперь Северу есть кого слушать, а мне есть, ради кого говорить.

Иногда мы встаем посреди поля, леса, улицы, дороги, луга, холма, клумбы, пустыря, площади, оврага, равнины – и обнимаемся.

Как два придурка, честное слово.


End file.
